


gaze into the abyss (and it'll gaze back with love)

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [20]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eldritch, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Whistling, Zack flips a pancake, smug about the perfect golden-brown circle he’s finally managed to achieve. He doesn’t turn around when something clattering behind him, an off tone, distorted voice (like an old record that’s been scratched too many times, the sound off center and off balanced) “Zack” whispering from the darkness of the bedroom. “I got food out here, Cloudy Skies.”Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 5: Universes, Prompt: Supernatural
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	gaze into the abyss (and it'll gaze back with love)

Whistling, Zack flips a pancake, smug about the perfect golden-brown circle he’s finally managed to achieve. He doesn’t turn around when something clattering behind him, an off tone, distorted voice  _ (like an old record that’s been scratched too many times, the sound off center and off balanced)  _ “Zack” whispering from the darkness of the bedroom. “I got food out here, Cloudy Skies.”

Without glancing behind him  _ (thick black darkness crawling out the bedroom, blinking blue eyes doting the slinking masses) _ , Zack reaches behind him, offering a hand, letting out a quiet ‘oomph’ as the darkness wraps around his waist and arms, something vaguely solid  _ (like thick mist that you could also grasp in your bare hands)  _ pressing into the middle of his back.

“ Gotta be solid for food and kisses, babe.”

Disconnected grumbling resynthesizes, becoming more human, the darkness lightening, becoming skin and solid flesh. A mass of fluffy blonde hair props itself on his shoulder, and he tilts his head enough to press a kiss to it. “Who knew that eldritch horrors weren’t morning creatures?”

Cloud just grumbles something unintelligible  _ (or it’s a long forgotten dead language- one of things that come with having an  _ _ eternity _ _ old horror  _ _ entity _ _ as your boyfriend)  _ and nips his throat  _ (teeth still too sharp to pass as human),  _ arms pulling him closer to his smaller body. 

_ (“Why have a small human body?” “I like being tucked underneath your chin.” “Gaia, that’s too cute for my heart.”) _

“Yeah, yeah,” Zack says, moving his head enough so Cloud could kiss his mouth, melting even more at the please purr that rumbles across his skin, finishing his sentence with a muttered, “love and food for the horror boyfriend coming right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> After this, I'll have my last Universe fic and my last fic for Cliche week and then all my slice of Clack stories will be up! Hopefully I can finish both by Wednesday, pending any school or personal issues that come up.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
